Super Smash Bros Melee: The Dark Advisor
by Damon Wolf Cub
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Melee had a "Subspace Emissary" mode? well, now you may wonder no longer! I present to you what I believe Melee's storyline might be like! IMPORTANT: Does NOT contain the following: Yaoi, Yuri, Genderswapping, gijinka (humanization). DOES contain some slight romance between certain characters, BUT all of it is straight.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning of Melee

_**Let us begin, in a word full of wonder and mystery. This is a story you might not have heard before….or even thought existed until now. Yes, let me tell you the tale of they who saved their universes together. This, is the story of the gathered heroes, of friendly companians, of never dying friends, and most of all, near-endless struggle. Let us begin…**_

_**Music: Super Smash Bros. Melee intro.**_

_**Nintendo's all-stars;**_

_**Mario  
>Luigi<br>Dr. Mario  
>Princess Peach<br>Yoshi  
>Donkey Kong<br>Bowser  
>Captain Falcon<br>Link  
>Young Link<br>Princess Zelda/Sheik  
>Ganondorf<br>Samus  
>Ice Climbers<br>Ness  
>Kirby<br>Fox McCloud  
>Falco Lombardi<br>Marth  
>Roy<br>Mr. Game & Watch  
>Pikachu<br>Pichu  
>Jigglypuff<br>Mewtwo**_

_**In….**_

_**[Get Ready…]**_

_**Super Smash Bros. **__**MELEE!**_

* * *

><p>We join our heroes at the opening ceremony of the new Smash Tournament. As members of the audience, twenty-six heroes, Anti-heroes, and villains together sat in anticipation for the grand opening. Two Smashers, <strong>Zelda<strong> and **Peach** conversed with each other. "So you do you think's gonna win the grand opening, Zelda?" Peach asked.

"Link's got this for sure. No offense, Peach, but I don't recall Mario ever fighting a swordsman of Link's ability before." The Triforce bearer replied.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" **Pichu** called out over the crowd. The princesses laughed at his energetic cheering.

"I'm betting on Kirby." **Samus** stated, her expression unreadable, even without the Power Suit hiding her face.

"Oh? And why's that, Samus?" **Mewtwo** asked, intrigued.

Samus simply replied, "He has the most diverse abilities. Being able to copy the foe gives one an edge in battle, letting them learn their foe's moves and counter them. Lucky for all of us, Kirby is just a child and isn't very good at reading a foe's moves unless they're slow and bulky, like Bowser over there for instance." Said giant spiky turtle glanced over at the conversing five before re-focusing on the stage.

"Go-a get 'em, Big-a bro!" **Luigi** shouted over everyone else. Soon everyone stopped conversing to focus on what was about to happen on the stage.

A green pipe rose from the left floating platform, and with a familiar cry of, "Let's-a go!" **Mario** hopped out of his main transport and onto the battlefield, ready for combat. A blue light shone down on right floating platform of the stage as a green-clad swordsman floated down, drawing his sword as he landed. With a shout of, "Hyaah!" **Link** was ready for a melee. At the left side of the stage, behind the floating platform Mario stood on, and red-and-white sphere landed on the stage. It popped open, and with a squeaky, "Pika!" **Pikachu** charged up for battle. On the right side, behind Link, a yellow star crashed into the ground with a small explosion. A Pink puffball spun as he landed on his feet, and with a happy "Hiii!" greeting, **Kirby** was in for a smashing time. The crowd ran wild. "Are the combatants ready?" the announcer asked. The four Smashers all nodded, taking their fighting stances. "GO!" the announcer exclaimed.

Link threw his boomerang, only for Mario to send it into his face with his cape, while Pikachu attempted to keep his distance with Kirby via his Thunder Jolts. It seemed to be working. Mario jumped over to Link and tried a drop kick, that was retaliated by an Illusion stab combo of ten hits. Link stopped his barrage only long enough to smash Mario away with two powerful sword slashes. Mario caught Link off-guard by recovering just as he hit the ground and rolling into a Mario Tornado spin-up. Link quickly rolled away from Mario as he recovered from the hit and attempted his boomerang again. Mario expected it, knocking it back with his cape again. But what he wasn't expecting was for something to blow up in his face; namely, one of Link's bombs. Mario shot a fireball in return, only for Link's shield to block it. "D'oh!" Mario uttered, facepalming, before rolling behind Link and attacking with his Super Jump Punch, knocking Link into the air and gaining a few coins as well.

Pikachu was using up his energy, so he switched to fighting head on. He and Kirby traded blows each with other, punch-for-punch, and kick-for-kick. When Kirby attempted to inhale Pikachu, the electric mouse roll-dodged backwards, avoiding it, before sending a shock to Kirby's stomach. Unfortunately, that allowed for Kirby to get his Thunder Jolt, as well as a hat to match his ability. Luckily, it did stun Kirby for a moment, allowing Pikachu to grab him, roll backwards, and throw him over the right edge of the stage. Kirby, however, was not yet beaten, floating back to the stage as if it were nothing to him. Kirby dropped his hat, saying "Hi!" to the crowd again. A few Kirby fans started cheering for him. Pikachu then delivered Kirby a powerful hit by discharging his electricity in a focused area in front of him, where Kirby was, knocking the puffball back a little.

Link jumped and performed a downward stab, but Mario punched him away. Link shot an arrow from his bow when he landed, only for Mario to use his cape…and realize all too late the bomb on its tip. "Whoa!" was Mario's surprised shout as he blew up, flying over the edge. However, he recovered in midair just in time to double-jump, use his cape, and Super Jump Punch his way back onto the stage, lucky for him getting a coin in the process. Mario jumped to perform a drill kick, but was countered by Link's upward thrust, getting sent into the sky. This gave Mario a new opportunity though. As Link launched himself skyward, he all-to-soon met Mario's expanded glove with his face, flying into the ground below with a surprised cry of "Dah!"

Kirby swung his hammer as he summersaulted in midair, trying to hit Pikachu, who was trying to make sure the puff didn't get back on-stage. Kirby grabbed the ledge somehow, and rolled behind Pikachu on his way up. Pikachu turned around as he charged Skull Bash- a move he hadn't yet mastered to full power- and hoped Kirby would do something foolish. Lucky for the mouse, Kirby did do something foolish: he put up his green-colored shield as Pikachu charged up. Almost the instant Skull Bash was about to fire, Kirby's shield bursted on him, stunning him in a daze. Pikachu blasted at Kirby, and sent the Pink Puff straight into Mario and Link's bout, with the warriors sending him right back at Pikachu. Pikachu took his chances and grabbed Kirby out of the sky, about to throw him off the edge. The small mouse rolled backwards, but was surprised when Kirby escaped his grasp, grabbed him, and jumped over the edge in a summersaulting slam. Both fell off the stage, but were soon back in the fray on their recovery platforms.

Mario and Link were in and all-out duel of wits, arsenal, powers, etc., when Mario KO'd Link with a Smash-jump-Meteor Smash combo. Link was soon back, and pulled off an Avenger KO, putting all the fighters on their second and last match stock. Mario rolled behind and tried his Super Jump Punch, but was instead sucked into a twister of pain when Link countered with his Spin Attack. Mario came down with a vengeance, back flipping while kicking Link with his expanded shoe. Link tossed a bomb, but Mario's cape said "NO" with a passion, giving Link an explosive case of failing strategy. Link and Mario jumped at each other, before Link suddenly shot Mario's face with the hookshot. Link then jumped and got in a downward stab attack, but just as Link was about to start his finisher combo on Mario, a hammer of all things spawned next to him. Link had all but forgotten about those. Mario grabbed the hammer, and Link immediately ran behind Pikachu and Kirby, screaming his head off. "Where's the Triforce of Courage, now, Link?" Pikachu commented teasingly.

From up in the stands, **Young Link** couldn't help but sink into the ground. "Most embarrassing moment of my life." He commented. Peach chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure it's only natural to afraid of Mario when he's got a hammer." She said.

"I should know. I'm usually the one on the receiving end." **Bowser** added, sweatdropping.

Mario slowly but surely advanced on the other three smashers, Kirby and Link the only ones truly afraid. Pikachu was just…erm…sleeping. "ZZZzzz…..Ka….chu…ZZZzzz...ketchup…." the mouse mumbled. _Everyone_ sweatdropped, including Pichu and _Jigglypuff_ of all Pokémon. "I heard that! What are you implying, author?" Jigglypuff yelled at me, breaking the fourth wall out of nowhere. And I wasn't implying anything; let's get back to the story. "Puff…" the balloon Pokémon scoffed at me.

Mario advanced slowly. Kirby and Link nervously backed up to the edge, while Pikachu still…slept. Mario walked right up to them, and then laughed, "Ha ha!" before holding the hammer like a Home-run Bat, and swinging in the same motion, but as he swung, Pikachu spun around behind him using his front paws to position himself, as Mario KO'd Link and Kirby. From the screen in the back, this part replayed three times from different angles, and then once in slow-mo. "Pika Pikaaa!" the mouse waved to the audience. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu! Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" the crowd started cheering the same way Pichu had earlier. Pichu and Jigglypuff also cheered this way. Even **Dr. Mario**, Mario's own alter ego cheered for his rival. "Er…Bro, why are-a you cheering for Pikachu?" Luigi asked.

The medic replied, "I'm-a honestly tired of seeing myself winning all the time-a. besides, the Mouse-a Pokémon deserve a little more respect." Luigi said nothing more.

Pikachu quickly grabbed Mario before he had a chance to recover from his surprise maneuver, zapping him and tossing him upward. Pikachu quickly took to the air and began a combo with a spinning attack with electric sparks all around his body, then knocking Mario down with his tail, next using Thunder to knock him over the edge, and finally, a powerful Skull Bash to finally KO Mario. "Pika!" Pikachu said, posing for his victory. A few seconds later, three trophies appeared on the stage. The trophies seemed to be created in the image of the defeated Smashers, but everyone knew better. Pikachu quickly, and rather flashily, revived the other Smashers. Everyone waved to the crowd.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the four mascot heroes were stealthily heading for their "Home away from Home" in the place known as "Smash Hall" to the locals. Why were they stealthy? Well, let's ask Mario here.<p>

"We need to avoid-a the fans. To many always crowd-a the stages on after every battle." Said the most famous video game character ever. Of course, the "fans" were always after the ones who battled for their autographs, pictures, etc. and of course, the one who won the match would always get smothered by them the most. Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu were the most popular, so of course, they always had to be swift as the made their way to Smash Hall. "Mama mia…I still-a can't believe you did-a that, Pikachu." Mario said to the mouse Pokemon.

"Which one? The part where I pulled that sneaky trick, to avoid your hammer and win the match, or the one where I shocked everyone, to get them off of us?" Pikachu asked, casually.

"Both." The other three replied. Pikachu's ears lowered.

"Chu….sorry."

Soon after, they had arrived at Smash Hall, and all of them quickly separated for their own rooms. They would rejoin each other later, for the annual Smasher Get-together that would happen that night. Mario left to meet up with Luigi. Link went to see Zelda before the feast, and avoid his most-likely rather ticked off younger counterpart. Kirby went for the main room, and Pikachu went to see Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo.

* * *

><p>The Mario Bros. and the doctor of the house met up at Mario's quarters. "Alright. There's-a no need for a checkup; the laws of-a Smash prevented injury." Dr. Mario said.<p>

"Mama mia, Mario. How'd Pikachu get-a by you and-a win, anyway?" Luigi asked.

"It-a doesn't matter. We've-a gotta prepare for a feast-a! The new annual Super Smash Bros. Tournament is-a not small-a deal. This is number two of the many Smash Bros. Tourney to come. The Super Smash Brothers Melee Tourney is-a gonna be the new marker of standards for Smash tourneys the Galaxy over. Everyone here knows that, and everyone here is going to participate, be it for money, fame, or just practice, we're all-a gonna be having a fighting tournament to remember. We've gotta make it as enjoyable as-a possible." Mario explained in more-than-necessary detail. "Let's-a go!" the Marios exclaimed together.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that!" Link was "greeted" by his younger self. "Not only did you run away from Mario screaming like a scared one-year-old girly girl, you lost the match afterwards, and to make things worse, you didn't even make a comeback when Pikachu insulted you! You know how embarrassing that was for me?! As the older bearer of the Triforce of Courage, you should ashamed to call yourself a hero! Let alone the Hero of Time!" Young Link ranted angrily. Link himself used his totally-showing-courage powers of Farore's Wind and warped to Zelda before his younger self killed him. "I. am. Going. To. Kill. Him!" Younger Link shouted, mostly to himself than anyone else. Not a second later, Zelda walked by Young Link, and Link suddenly appeared in front of Zelda.<p>

Noticing his younger self, Link muttered, "Oh shoot…."

* * *

><p>At his dorm, Kirby was greeted by <strong>Fox<strong> and **Falco** to join them at the Smasher's feast. Kirby politely declined, saying that he wanted to spend the occasion with the other kid Smashers-not that there were many-and maybe become closer to them. Of course, there was a certain other pink puffball there he wanted to get closer to… and he was sure that with that thought that he felt heat in his cheeks…

Almost instantly upon reaching his sort-of personal mini house, Pikachu was greeted by an adorably energetic Pichu and an impressed Jigglypuff. "That was great! You showed them!" Pichu said, hugging Pikachu rather tightly. Of course, Pikachu was used to looking after younger Pokémon. Being the technical older brother of a stupidly lucky Togepi for a whole region-and-a-half of adventures, he had experience with being a guardian…sort of.

"Puff! Pikachu, you were pretty good out there!" Luckily for the mouse, he had Jigglypuff to help him take care of his "little brother".

"You did well out there, but you could have won without the use of such an underhanded tactic." Pikachu felt like face-pawing, but he didn't want Pichu worried. Yeesh, being an older brother was hard! But besides that, Mewtwo came floating down from above all cool-like. Sheesh. Pikachu tried to pry Pichu off, and luckily did, but then he had to get lectured by Mewtwo on battle tactics. Sheesh, what was he? A tacticion? Either way, Pikachu and his "family" entered their shared dorm and began conversing.

* * *

><p>Soon all twenty-one Smashers were sitting at the large table in the dining room. It basically looked like your average, rich person-esque mansion dining table. Of course everyone's favorite foods were all over the table; fruits, veggies, pasta, steak, etc. And of course, they chatted with each other. Or, well, mostly. The young Smashers obviously got along well, and space-bound Bounty HuntersHeroes for Hire spoke to each other of their own galaxy-saving advents. It was at this time that **Master Hand** and **Crazy Hand** made their announcements.

"**Welcome all, to the grand opening celebration of the second ever Super Smash Brothers Tournament! We have given this Tournament the official title of Super Smash Brothers Melee! All twenty-six registered participants will be fighting in the tournament to see who is number one! And we will be broadcasting the events live on each day of the tourney!"** Master Hand explained. Then Crazy Hand took over.

"**The rules for the Tourney will remain the same throughout! No Items, no time limit, and no handicap! The matches will be three-stock, and the stage will be decided by popular vote! The winner of the Tourney will have the honor of facing replicas of the both of us to truly decide that they are the best in the universe!"** he announced.

A loud wave of applause and cheers broke out throughout the whole Smash world as the hands ended their announcements to begin their speech. Master hand started. **"We would like to thank everyone here in advance for participating in the tourney, as well as being here to witness it, and to extend our own applause to the four Smashers who fought today, as a show of appreciation for their fantastic show of abilities."** The living hands clapped as well as the rest of the crowd, and the other seventeen Smashers who hadn't yet fought in the tourney yet. Crazy hand then finished the speech.

"**We, the hands of the Creator, thank every single one of you just for being alive, and appreciate the support this Tournament has gotten, despite being only the second one we've ever had. We also extend a warm welcome to anyone who wants to participate in next year's following tourney!" **Everyone broke out into cheers and applause, and the rest of the night was spent by everyone enjoying themselves. And thus began, the second Universe-wide Super Smash Brothers Tournament.

Thus began, Super Smash Bros, MELEE!

This was also the beginning of an epic adventure.

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes: I am putting this here now, there is no Author's Notes at the beginning of this first chapter so as to instill a sense of being brought right into the action. Did I succeed? Anyway, I'm getting this out here now: Pichu, Marth, Roy, Kirby Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Yoshi are MALE in this story. This adventureaction/Fantasy story contains NO Yaoi, Yuri, genderswapping OR gijinka/humanization (turning non-humans into humans). This is a story based on a what if: What if Melee had a Story Mode like it's decendant, Brawl, does? And this is how I think the story would begin. Also, Pikachu and Pichu are very close friends and brothers. And yes, Pikachu is the one from the anime, hence his Ketchup obsession. He really was asleep there…sort of. I will repeat this only once: THERE IS NO SCREWING AROUND WITH CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! NO MARTHxLINK OR ZELDAxPEACH OR ANYTHING OF SORT! NO GENDERSWAPPING, THE BOYS ARE BOYS AND THE GIRLS ARE GIRLS, AND NO HUMANIZING/GIJINKA! **_

_**I'm also trying to model this after Subspace Emissary a little bit, hence the dramatically similar opening and the bold words. Whenever I use bold like that, just imagine the same thing Brawl did with the name introductions.  
>and no, what Mario did with the Hammer is not possible in the actual game, don't try it.<strong>_

_**See you next chapter!**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**HOLD IT! I need to show you an alternate cutscene real quick. This is what would have happened if Mario was to win:**_

Mario swung the hammer, but as he did so, Pikachu, suddenly wide awake, roll-dodged behind him and tried to use his electric smash attack, but Mario quickly turned around and smashed him away, defeating him. "Yahoo!" Mario cheered in victory. Soon, the three trophies that were the other Smashers came onto the stage. Mario quickly revived them one at a time. After recovering, they all waved to the crowd.

_**Ok, now for real, see you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The First Match

_**Super Smash Bros. Melee: The Dark Adviser**_

_**Before I actually begin this, I wish to show more alternate cutscenes. Pretend it's like the Subspace Emissary where you get to choose from the four fighters.**_

As Mario swung the hammer with full force, Link and Kirby jumped quickly onto the above floating platform as Pikachu roll-dodged around the hammer. Link quickly jumped off the platform, pulling out a bomb, and throwing his boomerang. Pikachu side-stepped the boomerang, but Mario, who was spinning dizzy, couldn't recover in time to avoid being stunned by the child's plaything. Link threw the bomb into Mario's face after his boomerang returned, knocking the plumber straight out of the ring, and then narrowly dodgeing Kirby's rock form falling on his head. "Fighter one, Defeated!" a voice said.

Kirby returned to his normal form and charged Link with a burning tackle. Link responded with his boomerang, cancelling the attack. Pikachu quickly grabbed Kirby, zapping him once, before throwing him into Link with a backwards rolling throw. Kirby and Link were both damaged, but recovered easily, and silently agreed to gang up on the mouse. Pikachu wasn't expecting the double-team, but he took on his foes anyway. Link jumped back and began to draw his bow, knocking an arrow, while Kirby took Pikachu's attention. Kirby tried his hammer, but the mouse rolled away from it, and used his Quick Attack to zap Kirby twice, before returning to his position and using Thunder, knocking the puffball away a short distance. Pikachu tried to pursue Kirby, but stopped in his tracks as the pink puff jumped onto the floating platform, revealing Link behind him, a full-power arrow ready to fire. Said projectile performed said action, and was quickly followed up by a hammer smash, knocking Pikachu out of the match. "Fighter two, defeated!"

This left Kirby and Link to duke it out with each other. Kirby tried his Final Cutter, but Link rolled around it and ambushed Kirby with a Spin Attack out of nowhere. Kirby rolled as he touched the ground, turning around to face Link, was about to throw a bomb. Link chucked his explosive, but Kirby used his green-colored Shield to send it right back. The bomb exploded, sending Link over the edge, but he used his Hookshot to grab the ledge, and leapt right back on. The hylian warrior threw his boomerang, and Kirby tried his Final Cutter again. The wave from the attack was dodged by Link, who rolled around it, and he struck Kirby with his side-smash, sending Kirby out of the ring. "Fighter three, defeated! This game's winner is Link!" The hylian sheathed his sword, and revived the three defeated trophies as they returned to the field for a group wave.

_**OK, one more, got it? here:**_

As Mario swung the hammer with full force, Link and Kirby jumped quickly onto the above floating platform as Pikachu roll-dodged around the hammer. Link quickly jumped off the platform, pulling out a bomb, and throwing his boomerang. Pikachu side-stepped the boomerang, but Mario, who was spinning dizzy, couldn't recover in time to avoid being stunned by the child's plaything. Link threw the bomb into Mario's face after his boomerang returned, knocking the plumber straight out of the ring, and then narrowly dodgeing Kirby's rock form, which was falling on his head. "Fighter one, Defeated!" a voice said.

Kirby returned to his normal form and charged Link with a burning tackle. Link responded with his boomerang, cancelling the attack. Pikachu quickly grabbed Kirby, zapping once, before throwing him into Link with a backwards rolling throw, squeaking "Pika!" as he did so. Kirby and Link were both damaged, but recovered easily, and silently agreed to gang up on the mouse. Pikachu wasn't expecting the double-team, but he took on his foes anyway. Link jumped back and began to draw his bow, knocking an arrow, while Kirby took Pikachu's attention. Kirby tried his hammer, but the mouse rolled away from it, and used his Quick Attack to zap Kirby twice, before returning to his position and using Thunder, knocked the puffball away a short distance. Pikachu tried to pursue Kirby, but stopped in his tracks as the pink puff jumped onto the floating platform, revealing Link behind him, a full-power arrow ready to fire. Said projectile performed said action, and was quickly followed up by a hammer smash, knocking Pikachu out of the match. "Fighter two, defeated!"

Kirby and Link were left to battle each other one-on-one. Kirby charged with his burning tackle, as Link threw a bomb. The bomb, however, missed Kirby, soaring over his head, and Link was struck with fire. Kirby rolled behind the burning Link, and brought him up-to-the-down with his Final Cutter. Link was knocked over the edge, but he returned via his hookshot, delivering a swift-but-strong downward slash to Kirby, knocking the puff to the other side of the battlefield. Kirby rolled as he landed again, and then blasted Link out of the ring with a powerful back-flip kick. "Fighter three, defeated! The winner is Kirby!" the pink puff revived everyone and they waved to the crowd.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a note, I intend for most readers to imagine the settings themselves in this fic. This is because I feel describing the world is a rather assuming task, undescribed in all three entries so far in the Smash series. I also feel it would take away from the action, which is what Smash Brothers, as with any fighting game ever, is mostly about. I feel the way the world around them looks should be up to your imagination. I feel describing them would take away a bit from the experience. Is Smash Hall a mansion as most people think? A castle? A space station? –Don't even ask me about that last one—It's up to you, honestly. Imagine the world outside of the named stages as you will. Also, I'm assuming the people who read this know what the Melee cast characters look like, as they should, because….they should.<strong>_

_**And now, back to your regularly scheduled chapter!**_

_**Music: Super Smash Bros. Melee intro.**_

_**Nintendo's all-stars;**_

_**Mario  
>Luigi<br>Dr. Mario  
>Princess Peach<br>Yoshi  
>Donkey Kong<br>Bowser  
>Captain Falcon<br>Link  
>Young Link<br>Princess Zelda/Sheik  
>Ganondorf<br>Samus  
>Ice Climbers<br>Ness  
>Kirby<br>Fox McCloud  
>Falco Lombardi<br>Marth  
>Roy<br>Mr. Game & Watch  
>Pikachu<br>Pichu  
>Jigglypuff<br>Mewtwo**_

_**In….**_

_**[Get Ready…]**_

_**Super Smash Bros. **__**MELEE!**_

* * *

><p>Soon, the feast had very quickly finished, in a surprisingly clean state. <strong>"The first match will be Pichu vs Doctor Mario, tomorrow at eleven-thirty AM. Everyone be there to see it!" <strong>Master Hand announced.

"Alright! I'm up first!" Pichu cheered energetically.

"Well, tomorrow we-a see what a medic can-a do! I'm-a wish you luck tomorrow Pichu!" the resident doctor said proudly, he and Pichu shaking hand-to-paw. Pichu then scurried back over to Pikachu. Dr. Mario decided to head to the medical bay for the time being. Soon after, everyone had already left dining hall for their own rooms. It was to be a big day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The sunlight seeped through the windows of the early morning, signaling most to awaken for a day of life, in the Smash Brothers world. Pichu was the first to jump out of bed, almost sending his blanket flying across the room. Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Jigglypuff soon awoke as well, along with the rest of the Smashers attending the current tournament.<p>

As Pichu strolled down the hallway, Young Link exited his room. The two young Smashers stopped as they locked gazes. Pichu and Young Link both smiled confidently to each other.

Ever since arriving at Smash Hall, Pichu and Young Link had become rivals. Both were considered the youngest siblings of their respective groups, both had been knocked up to be very little more than just "clones" of the older Smasher, and they both had their very first real match as a draw. Since then, Young Link had surpassed Pichu and even the older Link in some ways, always winning each duel they had.

Pichu had become a great threat at Smash Hall because of Young Link. He always seemed to only have one goal in mind whenever he met Young Link: This time, defeat him. The rivals nodded to each other and continued separately, Young Link heading the direction opposite of Pichu's destination. Pichu was heading to see Doctor Mario before their match, while it seemed Young Link was heading for the Star Fox members.

Upon arrival, the good doctor closed his fist as he finished examining his electric powers, cutting off the current and stopping the electricity. He turned his head to see Pichu as the small mouse walked in. "Ah, Good-a morning Pichu!" the doctor greeted. Pichu nodded. "I'm-a wish you luck today. Just because you're-a younger than most of the other Smashers doesn't mean I won't-a go full on!"

"Chu! I'll go full-on too!" Pichu replied, determined. The doctor nodded and they left the room.

eleven-thirty came quickly. Pichu and Doctor Mario were already at the transporters for the stage they were on: Mushroom Kingdom.

A short Warp Pipe appeared out of the ground and Doctor Mario stepped out, flexing his hand for a moment in short show of electricity. "Time for a check-up!" the doctor said cheerily.

A storm cloud hovered above the ground a few feet, before striking down as Pichu materialized, pitch black, and then fell over on his back from dizziness, before shaking his head and getting up. "Pichu-pichu!" the little mouse squeaked.

Both the combatants took their "stances". Doctor Mario began the fight with a pill toss that was interrupted by a spawning brick block. "Doh!" the doctor muttered, facepalming as he forgot his own stage's hazard. Pichu jumped over the small gap and blasted him with an uncontrolled Thundershock. The doctor flinched and was knocked back a bit, but retaliated with his own spark of pain as he blasted the small mouse right back with his palm's electricity. Mario then tossed a pill at Pichu, who rolled-dodged under it and kicked him with both his feet, holding himself with his front paws.

Pichu charged up his Skull Bash, and fired quickly as Doctor Mario tried his electric palm attack again, absorbing the extra electricity and slightly boosting his own attack as he rammed the doctor, knocking him over the other side of the gap. Pichu pursued him and tried to come down on him spinning like a screw with some electricity around him, but the doctor countered him with a simple upward punch, sending him a couple of feet into the air. The doctor tried to pursue and possibly get a KO on the mouse, but Pichu wasn't about to give up and used his Agility to go past Doctor Mario, and then used Thunder to send the doctor straight upwards.

Mario recovered though, and landed on the topmost blocks as Pichu chased him. When Pichu also landed on the blocks, Doctor Mario dashed and then performed a slide kick, knocking Pichu into the air for a moment. He then performed the same upward punch from before and then jumped and performed a back-flip kick, sending Pichu upwards and into the camera, before he fell down and lost a stock.

The recovery platform emerged and Pichu got an Avenger KO as performed his Thunder move again, sending the doctor into the background with a satisfying _'ding'_ sound.

The doctor emerged on his own recovery platform and the two fighters broke both levitating layers of blocks before returning to their respective starting places in single leaps. "Let's-a get-a going!" Doctor Mario said.

Pichu nodded energetically and both fighters jumped to the central cliff.

Pichu started charging his Skull Bash and Doctor Mario threw a pill. Pichu launched and cancelled the pill, hitting Doctor Mario with a relatively weak Skull Bash move. Doctor Mario responded with a punch-punch-kick, and then tried his Super Sheet, turning Pichu around for a split second before the mouse kicked him with both back legs. Doctor Mario then tried to perform his Super Jump Punch, but Pichu performed Agility and evaded it, leaving the doctor to simply jump and not punch anything but air.

Pichu turned to the doctor and used Thunder Jolt, zapping him. Pichu then charged his Skull Bash while Doctor Mario approached and charged his Electric Palm move. Pichu released his Skull Bash first and the mid-charged move sent Doctor Mario flying to the other side of the map. Pichu then charged another Skull Bash as the doctor hit the ground and layed stunned momentarily. The doctor recovered quickly though, and rolled backwards before attempting to get back to Pichu.

But then Pichu finished charging.

The small mouse shot forward at high speeds and _slammed_ into Doctor Mario, sending him straight into the Out-of-Bounds energy field and knocking off another of the doctor's Stocks. Mario respawned on the recovery platform on top as the blocks from before reappeared. After breaking the blocks around him again, the doctor said, "Not-a bad, Pichu. But I'm-a still in the game. Let's-a go!"

The doctor then performed his fully charged Electric Hand move on Pichu, sending the mouse into the same fate as himself from before. Pichu quickly dropped down though, and they resumed the fight. Doctor Mario jumped and performed his spinning drill kick, but Pichu countered it with his owning horizontal spinning electric drill move, making the doctor flinch. Doctor Mario jumped and performed a back-flip kick, hitting Pichu, who quickly recovered from it and used Thunder Jolt, zapping the doc.

Pichu jumped and performed the downwards vertical version of his earlier drill move, knocking the doctor to one of the side cliffs. Doctor Mario threw a pill at Pichu, who flinched from the hit. Doctor Mario jumped forward and drop-kicked Pichu, sending the mouse to the other side-cliff. Pichu got up quickly though, and when Doctor Mario jumped in for another aerial attack, Pichu used Thunder to stop the doctor in his tracks. As Doctor Mario fell from the move, Pichu used it once more, zapping him again, before jumping up and summersaulting with his tail outstretched to hit the doctor once more. When Pichu tried this again, however, he only received a glove to his face as the doctor recovered from his assault.

"I'm-a not gonna lose that easily, Pichu!" Doctor Mario said, landing. Pichu recovered from faceplanting and started to charge up his Skull Bash. The doctor quickly intercepted it this time, though, and Pichu rolled behind him before using Thundershock, sending the doctor forward a bit, almost out of bounds and KO'd, but not quite. When the doctor ran at him, Pichu quickly grabbed him and rolled backwards before throwing the doctor to the other side of the stage. Pichu took his chance and started charging his Skull Bash one last time to end the match. However, Doctor Mario quickly recovered again and tossed a pill. Pichu released his charge and flew over the pill, nearly hitting Doctor Mario who side-stepped, nearly sending Pichu to Self-Destruct.

Pichu quickly moved away from the end of the stage, turning around to see Doctor Mario try to blast him with his Electric Palm. Pichu quickly roll-dodged around the doctor and grabbed him, zapping him before launching him forward. When the doctor didn't get KO'd, Pichu ran forward and tackled him head-first, sending the doctor out of bounds and finally ending the match for real. Pichu bounced around multiple times before jumping and spinning, landing on the ground in a cute pose.

Doctor Mario's trophy fell down in the center of the stage. Pichu ran over and revived the doctor, before they began waving at the camera, then shaking hands- or rather, hand and paw- and being teleported back to Smash Hall. Both smashers went to their respective groups and were congratulated on their amazing first match.

"Chu! Was I good? How was the match? Do I get to move on?" Pichu energetically and childishly greeted his friends.

"You did great Pichu! You won your first match!" Pikachu congratulated.

"Jiggly! I've gotta agree, you were excellent!" Jigglypuff added.

"You did well enough." Mewtwo stated.

Meanwhile, the doctor went over to the Marios. "I didn't win, but the match was exciting, yes?" Doctor Mario said.

"Yeah, it was-a pretty good." Mario said.

"It was exciting for-a sure!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Although, I'm-a not sure you really went full-on out there. Did Pichu's age keep you holding back or-a something?" Mario asked.

The medic merely chuckled.

Suddenly, Master Hand's voice boomed out over the crowd and fighters chatting. **"An excellent first match! Everyone extend their congratulations to the first two fighters!"** He said. The crowd in stadium erupted into cheers and applause for the smashers. **"Special congrats to young Pichu, winning his first ever tournament match on the first battle!"** Master Hand added, causing the stadium to practically explode into cheers for Pichu. The smashers and Master Hand all thought they might have heard someone yelling that they wanted to squeeze Pichu because of his cuteness or something along those lines. Needless to say, they didn't exactly like the sound of that and awkwardly moved on.

"**The next match will be Young Link vs Mister Game and Watch this evening at six forty-five PM." **Crazy Hand's voice announced. **"All fans please leave the smashers alone. We'd prefer if they did not get trampled in mobs by the crazy ones, or bombarded by autographs and fan letters."** The hand added. **"All fighters, please return to your personal living areas and enjoy yourselves until the battle." **He finished. All the Smashers then left to retire to their personal quarters.

* * *

><p>At two o'clock, Doctor Mario called Pichu to the medical bay for a check-up. Pikachu decided he'd come along as "adult supervision"-despite he himself by all means being a child- and accompanied Pichu on the way. Of course, Pikachu figured he knew why the doctor wanted to see Pichu, but he still wasn't the most trusting of the doctor. Far too many sharp, pointy objects, and not exactly the most knowledgeable of Pokémon anatomy. Unlike Nurse Joys, who always knew this sort of thing. Plus, certain tests involving…..things, which were just plain embarrassing.<p>

Anyway, they quickly arrived the medical bay, where Doctor Mario was just finishing up examining Luigi. "Alright Luigi, you're fine. You may leave now." The doctor stated. Luigi quickly got up and left. Doctor Mario then took notice of the two electric mice. "Ah, hello, Pikachu. I'm-a sure you know why I called Pichu down here?" he greeted.

"This is a check up on his electricity, right?" Pikachu questioned.

"Yes. As-a you know, I use a lot of electricity in my attacks to boost their power. My-a one attack I always use full-blast is my Electric Palm Smash move, which is performed by causing an explosion of electrical energy focused in a single small location." The doctor started.

"And you're concerned you're electricity-based moves might've cause a side-effect on Pichu during the fight." Pikachu finished.

"Exactly. Pichu, please come over here and hop up on the table for me." Doctor Mario responded. Pichu did as he was told. Doctor Mario got out two small devices that Pikachu instantly recognized from his world. Measurers made to absorb and calculate an Electric-Type Pokémon's electrical output. A voltage meter, Tracy had called it. The doctor put the devices on Pichu's cheeks, directly over his electricity sacs. "Pichu, I need you try to channel your electricity into these small rods."

"Uh, doc, you might wanna be a little bit-" Pikachu started his warning, but then it had already happened. Pichu's young age and lack of ability to properly control his electricity led to him thoroughly frying the doctor, charring him black in comical manner. Once the electricity stopped, Doctor Mario fell on his back, still in the same position like a statue. He coughed, comically, with a small black cloud. "—Careful of Pichu's…elec…tric…lack…..training." he finished, slowly, trailing off at Doctor Mario's twitching form. "…Are you okay, doc?" Pikachu soon asked, slightly worried that Pichu's zapping might've been something more than the traditional comedy zap

"I'm-a…..Be….Okay…" The doctor muttered. He then blinked, shook his head, got up, jumped, spun around, and made the rest of the char fly away off of himself. "Mama mia…That's some strong electricity!" the doctor commented upon recovering. "Anyway, he seems fine…..I'm-a gonna close the medical bay until after the match tonight….." Doctor Mario then walked into the back, obscured from view.

"Okay. Pichu, let's go back to everyone else, now." Pikachu said. Pichu nodded and hopped off the table as they left to go back to their dorm.

* * *

><p>Later that night, on the Pokemon Stadium Stage…..<p>

Young Link slashed Game and Watch twice, sending the two-dimensional being onto the righter floating platform. He then double jumped over the stunned calculator being and performed his down thrust attack, sending Game and Watch flying high into the sky and soon enough the background with multiple echoing bleeps and eventually the ever-so-satisfying _ding_ sound of the Final Stock Star KO. Young Link jumped down to the center of the Poké Ball symbol, putting away his shield. He then pointed his sword straight at the camera, before putting it away and dusting off his hands, putting them at his waist while taking a pose facing slightly away from the camera, his eyes towards the screen.

"**This game's winner is Young Link! Good job young newcomer!" **Crazy Hand announced. Game and Watch's trophy fell from the sky, and Young Link caught it quickly, reviving Game and Watch. After putting the two-dimensional being down, they were both transported outwards.

Immediately after arriving in the safe area, Pichu was right at Young Link's legs, looking up at him with fiery determination. "Chu! You had a good match! But I'm gonna beat you eventually!" he said, cheeks sparking slightly.

"Well, if you're so sure, then I'll see you in the finals." Young Link responded. He then walked off to his group.

Pichu stood there, shocked, no pun intended. The finals?! Their first ever tournament, and Young Link wanted to meet in the _finals?! _Was he_ crazy?!_

As Pichu thought these, Pikachu came over to him and said, "You and I have a lot of work to do, buddy." _'I sound so much like Ash sometimes….'_ The older electric mouse thought to himself. "Come on, let's go have some training with the Wireframes." He suggested. Pichu shook his head quickly and nodded to Pikachu's idea.

'_If he and Young Link ever fight in the tournament, it's gonna be one heck of a match. I'd better make sure he's at his best.'_ Pikachu thought, as they made their way to the Multi-Man Melee training area.

_**To be continued…..**_

_**Notes: I am SO sorry this took so long to get updated! I SWEAR this will never happen again! Anyone who like Razor or find it interesting will be pleased to know I intend to soon finish and upload a new chapter to that story sometime in the near future as well, and also up the quality of the original chapters. Also, I've updated the previous chapter in this story to be much more enjoyable, grammar-wise. I've fixed spelling mistakes and added new lines for every time someone speaks like I should. Keep in mind I'm not perfect though, so I will still be making mistakes. Also, I intend this to be humorous as well as epic and adventurous. On certain things about this fic.**_

_**1: Trophies in this fic work MUCH differently from Brawl. You can revive them by touching them anywhere on the body and as long as you intend to revive them. The trophies are also actually in-color and detailed, unlike the grey trophies in Brawl's story. Keep this in mind, as it will be important for later.**_

_**2: Onto character personalities, you'll notice some creative liberties with certain ones, such as Young Link and the Pokemon. Pikachu is LITERALLY the exact one from the anime. His little sneak move from last time was mostly just him experimenting with what it's like to pull a cheap move. Of course, he felt bad afterwards, as you can tell. Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff are all kids in this fic. Pichu's constant use of "Chu" before and after his lines are sort-of my way of conveying his energy and youth, plus a hint at something I'm gonna explain now. (Note that the same thing is with Jigglypuff, though in a less emotions-showing form) Basically, Master Hand made it so that the fighters who don't speak English or even at all, can talk in English and understand English. Marth and Roy have heavy Japanese accents, Pichu's habit of saying 'chu' and Jiggs' use of 'jiggly' or 'puff' are all basically thrown in to show their slight difficulty at adapting to English/the fact that they naturally go back to their own language in times of extreme emotion/when they want to.**_

_**I gave Young Link a sort-of "Bad$#% Childish" personality to go with his Ocarina and Majora's Mask Manga incarnations, the latter of which being the main kind of Link I have in mind when I think of the character's personality.**_

_**3: Just an extra tidbit, the exact ages of Pikachu, Pichu and Jiggs respectively are: 10, 5, and 11 years old. I go by human age since these are fantasy creatures whose exact age rates are not specified. Just thought I'd throw that out here.**_

_**4: Thundershock and Electric Palm are Pichu and Dr. Mario's Side Smash attacks, respectively.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alternate Cutscenes:<strong>_

**Dr. Mario's win**

Pichu quickly moved away from the end of the stage, turning around to see Doctor Mario try to blast him with his Electric Palm. Pichu quickly roll-dodged around the doctor and grabbed him, zapping him before launching him forward. When the doctor didn't get KO'd, Pichu ran forward and tried tackle him head-first, but the doctor grabbed him and threw him out of bounds, ending in his defeat. Doctor Mario threw a pill out on either side of him, before dusting off his hands and then pulling the same two pills from his pockets and balancing them on his hands.

**Young Link's victory scene**

Pichu glumly looked at Young Link after his return, before bursting into tears and running off. Pikachu followed after him quickly, knowing why, he wanted to comfort the small mouse.

Meanwhile Young Link congratulated Game and Watch on giving a good match. He noticed Pichu was missing. He figured it had something to do with earlier and ignored it.

Doctor Mario stood away from everyone else. He dully tossed a pill up and down, catching every time without even looking. "I was afraid this would-a happen." He sighed, put away his pill, and walked down to the medical bay.

**Unique Special Scene: Comforting Pichu**

Pichu didn't even care what he crashed into on his way, he just needed to be _alone_ now, and where better than his room? He was out. He had lost his chance. He got defeated _in round one_. Now he didn't have anything to stop the random crowds from calling him the weakling. He had nothing to get out of being called useless. _He could never have anyone help him ever again._

Pichu burst into his room and leapt onto the bed, sobbing his heart out. Why did he have to lose in the _first round?!_ Even just the second would've been better! He could've at least said proudly that he'd beaten _somebody _besides _Kirby_ and _Game and Watch_.

Now he could never face Young Link and beat him. He was weak, useless, pathetic. He hurt himself by _attacking._ He hurt himself _with his own element._ His own _powers_ that made him _special_. He could never learn things like Volt Tackle or anything. He could never be anything except the one that was sheltered. Now he was just Pikachu's mini-self. Just something to point and laugh at.

Pichu covered himself in his blanket and cried to himself. He couldn't believe it. His first _ever_ real match, and he was beaten like it was nothing. He entered the tournament only to drop out again, practically. Why did Pikachu even let him in?! He knew Pichu like the back of his paw! Did he just ignore the obvious weakness?! Or forget about it?! Did he even care?!

Suddenly the door to his room opened. Pichu wrapped the cover around himself like a cocoon and tried to make himself stop crying. But he couldn't.

Pikachu slowly and carefully approached Pichu's bed. He saw the white blanket get tighter around the small mouse as he opened the door. He heard the poor thing sniffle multiple times. "Pichu?" He quietly questioned. Pichu seemed to wrap himself even tighter at that. When Pikachu finally reached the bed, he sighed, and said, "Pichu, are you okay, buddy?" All he got in response was a quiet sniffle and the almost non-existent sound of tears wetting the bed. "Pichu, look at me." He said. Pichu shifted slightly, but otherwise remained the same.

"I can't do anything right…." Pikachu heard, followed by a sob. "I'm weak…..I'm useless…Isn't that right?" Pichu sobbed more after those.

"Hey now….." Pikachu started, "Don't say those things about yourself! What makes you think that, anyway?" He said.

"I can't even win the first round!" Pichu exclaimed, full-on crying again.

"That's not true….." Pikachu said quietly. He figured out where this was going….

"Yes it is! I can't even beat another weakling opponent! My first ever fight was a draw and I've always lost since!" Pichu yelled.

Instead of responding verbally, Pikachu walked around the bed to the side Pichu was facing and sat down on the edge. "Hey, you know something? My first fight ever was an epic loss." Pikachu started. Pichu seemed to perk up at that. "You'd never guess it, but I was kind of a jerk at first. When Ash first got me, I was the definition of mean. I didn't bother to listen to what Ash said and passed him off as a total idiot. Even his own PokeDex insulted him!" he continued. Pichu still sniffled, but he seemed interested enough. "Then there was this flock of Spearow. Ash ticked one off and the whole group came after us. I tried to fight them, but there were a ton of them and I was caught off-guard." Pichu still sniffled, but at least he had his attention.

"Anyways, after a heroic moment and all that I realized Ash was pretty good guy. Still kind of a moron at times, but he was a great friend. Luckily he's gotten smarter over the course of time. Either way, I eventually fought back the Spearow with an extremely convenient lightning bolt struck me and let me unleash a huge blast of electricity. My first ever fight and I probably wouldn't be here today without that lightning bolt. Most of my battles afterwards with significant people where usually either losses or draws. I got a lot of good wins in, but I still lose a lot." Pikachu explained. "In the previous tournament, I was dead last. I lost in round one to Kirby, who went on to be a finalist against Mario. I took it pretty hard. It was my once in a lifetime chance! But…..Then realized we could all just keep going no matter what. Eventually I learned this new tournament was coming up and I was excited for it. I figured that I'd take my loss as a simple sign that I just need more training. Ash always makes me and his other Pokémon train every chance we get, so we're all pretty strong."

Pikachu paused for a moment to look at Pichu, who was still crying. "Pichu…..what I'm trying to say is, you shouldn't take this so hard. It's one simple loss; just learn from your mistake! There'll be another tournament after this one. Just train yourself, and you'll get there! Get up when you fall down." he said. Pichu seemed to just continue crying. "Pichu…" Pikachu muttered quietly. He turned around and sat Pichu up, then embraced him in a hug. "You're fine, Pichu. You're strong and you're skilled. You just need more practice, that's all." Ha said, trying to sooth the still crying Pichu. Pichu cried for a little while longer, Pikachu comforting him the whole time. "You are not weak. You are not helpless. You are strong." He kept saying. Eventually, the young mouse Pokémon fell asleep. Pikachu smiled when he heard Pichu start snoring. Gently and carefully, he placed the little mouse Pokémon onto the bed and covered him in the blankets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You refer to this scene in a negative manner, and you shall die. A very, very painful death.<strong>_

_**There are not enough Pikachu/Pichu siblings moments in any fanfic. In fact, don't think there are any besides this one, because everyone's too busy making Pikachu out to be a FREAKING JERK who doesn't CARE about anything but himself. Ugh.**_

_**Anyway, I hope this scene is as emotional to you as it is to me. If not, then I'm clearly not doing my job right, because this scene is supposed to be cute and adorable and fluffy and tear-jearker-y and heartwarming at the same time. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S CHEEZY OR CLICHÉ!**_

_**Sad to say, this scene is NOT canon to the storyline of this fic. None of the cutscenes that take place after the To Be Continued are. They are simply here for if you are interested in alternate scenarios. All scenes BEFORE the Intro with all the names of the Melee characters are also non-canon, so Pikachu wins the first ever fight in this fic. Ha.**_

_**To answer Cobalsh's question, I will say that two maybe three or more Brawl characters will appear eventually in this fic.**_


End file.
